La Misma Luna por JetAxl (Concurso Halloween)
by ROCKMANATION
Summary: Ganador del PRIMER Lugar en el concurso de Halloween. Resumen: Todo comienza con ciertos disturbios que perturban la tranquilidad de la base, al parecer alguien o algo había hackeado todo el sistema, creando un gran conflicto. La única solución aparente para poder contraatacar, parecía venir de una sola persona, el paciente número 13...


**1er LUGAR EN EL CONCURSO DE HALLOWEEN 2013 DEL GRUPO ROCKMANATION**

Resumen: Todo comienza con ciertos disturbios que perturban la tranquilidad de la base, al parecer alguien o algo había hackeado todo el sistema, creando un gran conflicto.

La única solución aparente para poder contraatacar, parecía venir de una sola persona, el paciente número 13, un científico que en sus años de apogeo y hasta la fecha, seguía siendo la mente más brillante de todos los tiempo…sin embargo, nuevas cosas suceden una vez que van a solicitar su ayuda…las calamidades se hacen mayores y a su vez…parecen no tener fin

¿Será ésta una nueva pesadilla? ¿O acaso el cruel final? O acaso…¿Una nueva realidad?...

* * *

**LA MISMA LUNA.**

**POR Jet-Axl**

Era una tarde a pocas horas del anochecer, no muy tranquila en la base de los cazadores, el viento soplaba y las gotas de lluvia caían, era de esperarse, en esa época del año solía llover mucho. En la sala de entrenamiento especial, se encontraban dos grandes compañeros, uno tenía una armadura color rojo y una cabellera rubia sumamente larga, casi tocando el suelo, este Reploid poseía un sable de color verde en la diestra con el cual combatía con el contrario; éste otro era un joven cazador, el nuevo del grupo, su armadura era de color azul oscuro, y tenía un cabello en punta color naranja, además de una cicatriz característica en lo alto de su nariz; el cazador de armadura roja era, Zero y el contrario se llamaba Axl.

- (Axl) ohhhh vamos "Barbie" ¿eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-

- (Zero) mira quien lo dice… tu armadura ya está muy dañada y aun no me has hecho usar mis mejores movimientos.-

- (Axl) se llama "ES-TRA-TE-GIA" te doy una falsa seguridad de que puedes derrotarme.-

- (Zero) ¿Tu? ¿Pensando? ¿En una estrategia? Vamos, solo acepta que te he derrotado.-

Ambos compañeros siguieron en su batalla, Zero dio un corte en diagonal pero Axl lo esquivó a duras penas rodando por el suelo, y al incorporarse apuntó al pecho del rojizo y disparó, pero su oponente tenía una gran habilidad de batalla y se le hiso fácil cortar aquel disparo con su sable, para luego deslizarse por el suelo y empuñar su mano izquierda para dar un fuerte golpe al rostro de Axl, dejando Zero, a éste helado por su rápida respuesta, pero justo en ese momento la energía de la base se apagó, sin embargo de inmediato se activó la planta de energía alternativa de la base.

Zero detuvo su golpe a unos par de milímetros de la nariz del contrario, mientas aquel aún tenía una cara de sorpresa, el rojizo bajo sus puños y se incorporó, no le parecía normal que esto pasara, ningún transformador se había escuchado explotar, era como si alguien hubiera apagado la electricidad desde adentro. Axl después de unos segundos reaccionó y suspiró mirando también alrededor.

- Ey, Barbi… ¿no crees que es muy raro? -

- en efecto… no es nada normal… Será mejor que vallamos con Alia, quizá ella tenga algunas respuestas.-

Caminaron en dirección en donde se encontraba la joven navegadora, pero en el camino se encontraron con el Reploid Azul, X es su nombre, él le pregunto a los otros dos si ellos también iban con la chica rubia, ellos respondieron que en efecto, se dirigían por el mismo camino. Los tres a paso rápido (por no decir corriendo) fueron a donde Alia, pero en el camino se encontraron con un soldado, el cual estaba tendido en el suelo, el azul lo tomo en brazos y trato de despertarlo, pero este no reaccionaba, le hizo una serie de pruebas rápidas y todo indicaba que este soldado estaba "muerto", todas sus funciones estaban desconectadas y no se podía hacer nada, al menos no en ese momento, el rojizo le dijo a X que llevara al soldado a mantenimiento, para averiguar qué fue lo que paso, mientras tanto Axl y él se dirigirían a donde el comandante y Alia.

Una vez con la navegadora y el comandante, ambos cazadores se sorprendieron ya que todos en ese lugar estaban corriendo y vueltos locos, puesto que en el sistema había un virus que había hackeado a todas las computadoras. Las 3 navegadoras estaban con un profundo rostro de desconcierto y molestia, hasta el mismo comandante golpeo la mesa central con su mano derecha por tanta desesperación, Zero intento preguntar lo que pasaba cuando de inmediato el superior dijo "corten la energía, menos en la enfermería" a lo cual las navegadoras respondiendo al unisonó-

- imposible… perdimos el control total de la base… -

- (Zero) imposible… ¿toda la base ha sido hackeada? -

Unas explosiones comenzaron a acontecer en la base y aun que parecía imposible estas explosiones se aproximaba a la navegadora de nombre Alia, Axl en una rápida respuesta corrió y salto sobre ella para abrazarla y alejarla de los controles, salvándola de la explosión, después de este incidente todos los controles y cosas que ya no estaban en el dominio de las navegadoras volvieron a la normalidad.

- (Signas)… … desgraciado… quien fuese que lo allá hecho… solo ha jugado con nosotros… demostró que puede manipularnos cuando él quiera… ¡NO!… ¡NO lo voy a aceptar!, no permitiré que mis hombres caigan y mi base sea hackeada una vez más... Alia… Llama al instituto mental "Mental Health"… lo necesitamos…

- (Alia) comandante… ¿usted está seguro de eso? -

- (Signas) no existe mente más brillante que la de él… no tenemos otra alternativa… además… si perdemos más tiempo, nos arriesgamos a perder más camaradas… -

Después de unos minutos Signas dio la orden para que Zero fuera a aquel instituto, acompañado por Axl, mientras tanto X se quedaría en la base para cualquier emergencia.

X se encontraba en la enfermería junto con la navegadora, este con los brazos cruzados pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- (X) entonces vamos a tener a un demente en la base ¿no es así? -

- (Alia) eso parece… pero concuerdo con el comandante… no existe mente más brillante que la de él… solo nos queda esperar la mejor de las suertes.-

- (X) el paciente número 13… se dice que fue el científico más hábil de todos… su capacidad de entendimiento sobrepasaba cualquier límite de la ciencia moderna… pero eso también fue su perdición… cada vez más caía en la paranoia, hasta el punto de caer en esquizofrenia, creía que todas las personas trataban de matarle por su cerebro… luego… creía que todo el mundo era solo una ilusión que el mismo había creado, su historia es muy complicada y extraña a la vez.-

- (Alia) pero aun con toda esa locura, el sigue siendo la mente más inteligente de todos los tiempos.-

Una vez que los dos cazadores llegaron a aquel instituto mental, pidieron que lo llevaran con el paciente número 13…,al mirarlo por la ventanilla miraron a un hombre… con una camisa de fuerza, un cabello negro largo, y una máscara muy particular, era liza, color blanca y en ella estaba pintada una estrella color rojo sangre en la posición del ojo derecho, una sonrisa con dientes de punta de mejilla a mejilla… solo delineada y en el lugar del ojo izquierdo había una extraña marca de color morado, del lado derecho de la máscara en la parte superior tenia parte rota. La presencia de esta persona era fría, esa mascara le daba un toque demoniaco y burlón a su finta de desquiciado, no se podía apreciar si sus pulmones respiraban a simple vista, era como un cadáver acostado en un rincón y recargando su espalda en una de esas cómodas paredes. Ambos Cazadores al verlo sintieron un poco de escalofríos, era la primera vez que veían a un ser así… la luz de aquella habitación se movía sin razón aparente y solo provocaba que el semblante de la máscara cada vez fuera más tétrico.

- (Axl) no me agrada esto Zero… ese sujeto me da un mal presentimiento… además… parece que este ya está muerto.-

- (Zero) pero esta con vida… o no estuviera aquí… disculpe ¿dígame, porque tiene esa mascara?-

Zero le pregunto al encargado de la habitación, el cual parecía ser solo un Reploid ordinario, este respondió: "el pidió que se le entregara los materiales para hacerla, luego que este la termino, se la puso en el rostro y creyó que era su verdadero rostro, desde ese día no se la ha quitado para nada."

Zero un tanto indiferente solo se cruzó de brazos y pidió entrar, a aquella habitación, para hablar con el "payaso" como el paciente número 13 solía llamarse a sí mismo, el rojizo tardo una media hora aproximadamente para luego salir con una cara molesta, Axl le preguntó qué había pasado, pero su compañero solo le contesto: él no nos ayudara.

El joven cazador miro aquella "celda" y miro a aquel paciente, el cual estaba inclinado como si alguien le hubiera golpeado la mejilla derecha.

- (Axl)… … Zero… acaso tu… -

- (Zero) Basta Axl… vámonos de aquí… y reportemos al Signas que este "payaso" no nos va ayudar en nada…-

Ambos regresaron a la base, y les pareció extraño que una vez más las luces estuvieran apagadas, ambos corrieron a la entrada principal pero la oscuridad era tan inmensa que al dar unos par de pasos dentro ya no podían distinguir nada, el de armadura roja saco su sable para iluminar un poco la oscuridad, más se dio cuenta que Axl ya no estaba a su lado.

- (Zero) imposible… entramos juntos… el debería estar alado de mi.-

Axl se encontraba vagando con una pequeña lámpara que por casualidad encontró tirada, y este gritaba preguntando que estaba ocurriendo y si alguien estaba cerca, pero lo único que encontró eran cadáveres de niños, no había sangre o huesos rotos, los niños solo estaban tirados, sin vida. Axl preocupado gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para que el rojo lo escuchara, pero este no tenía respuestas, justo en frente de sus ojos, un pasillo comenzó a iluminarse de verde, era el pasillo a la enfermería, Axl nervioso por lo que pasaba corrió por ese pasillo con sus pistolas preparadas para cualquier cosa, y al atravesar la puerta…

- (Axl) ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-

- (Payaso) JAAAAAAAAAA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… Axl no te asustes, que todo estará bien una vez que arranque tu rostro.-

- (Axl) a… ¿Cómo? AHHHHHHHHHHH

Axl comenzó a disparar sin entender como rayos estaba el PAYASO en la base, al redor se encontraban cabezas tiradas tanto Reploid como de humanos, todas con una sonrisa espantosa, toda la habitación se encontraba desordenada con las ventanas rotas solo iluminada por la luz de la luna, mientras que aquella sangre brillaba por esta misma luz al igual que iluminaba aquellas cabezas.

La camisa de fuerza del payaso estaba rota y las correas arrastraban el suelo, las mangas estaban todas manchadas de sangre al igual que su pantalón y máscara dando la ilusión que de esta lloraba sangre, Axl una vez al terminar la ráfaga de disparos salió corriendo de regreso, más los cadáveres de los niños ya no estaban a lo cual llevo a pensar a Axl: esto tiene que ser una ilusión creada por un…

Una escena repentina interrumpió sus pensamientos. Enfrente del joven había un ser muy familiar… era Red… su maestro, la única persona a la que Axl ha llegado a respetar de sobremanera, este tenía un aspecto lamentable, sus circuitos estaban por fuera y chispeantes, el joven pudo reconocer la silueta gracias a que ya habían algunas luces encendidas, pero no lo podía aceptar, quien quiera que fuese el que estuviera manipulando su mente se había excedido al hacerle ver a su mejor amigo de esa forma, un ruido se escuchó atrás del cazador y al mirar noto una pared la cual en sangre decía: ¿quieres jugar con migo?

Una riza aturdidora se escuchó en todas partes, era una risa demente sin escrúpulos, totalmente fuera de lugar… el pelinaranja comenzaba a perder la cabeza, esa risa tan perturbadora estaba volviéndolo loco, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, implorando que parara, mientras que en su cabeza solo pasaban imágenes sumamente sanguinarias.

- (Zero) ¿Dónde estará Axl? Aun no puedo explicarme cómo es que se pudo perder ese chico… Tsk…-

Un ruido se escuchó a lo lejos y Zero apunto con su espada, en frente del rojizo se acercaba X un tanto preocupado, a los dos les dio cierto gusto en recentrarse y comenzaron a hablar del tema.

- (X) una vez que se fueron un virus entro al sistema… "inhabilitando" a todos los infectados, Alia intento detenerlo… pero el virus pasaba en huésped en huésped… como un parasito… después de eso algunos comenzaron a volverse locos, y comenzaron a atacarse entre sí… el sistema de seguridad era imposible de apagar dejándonos encerados en este lugar y sin poder contactarlos… de repente todo paro… sentí un gran golpe en la cabeza y caí… después he estado vagando esperando encontrar a los demás… pero lamentablemente no he encontrado a nadie más que tu… Zero -

- (Zero) ¿espera que dices?... eso quiere decir que… lo que dijo el… -

Un disparo perforo el pecho de X, dejando sorprendido a Zero, el azul apunto su buster de donde vino el disparo con los ojos afilados y una expresión de molestia, puesto que el disparo no tardaría mucho hacer colapsar al azul, la misma risa tétrica comenzó a resonar por todas partes, perturbando a ambos cazadores, Zero comenzó a atacar a lo que parecía ser la nada, X sabía perfectamente que ese no era el estilo de su gran amigo… si ataco es porque estaba seguro que había un enemigo, giro un poco la cabeza y enfrente de su rostro estaba aquella máscara, tomando por sorpresa a X una cortina de oscuridad encerró a ambos y los izo gritar de dolor de una forma tan perturbadora… tan dolorosa y cruel… la cortina se disipo dejando a ambos tirados en el suelo con su armadura totalmente destrozada y con múltiples disparos en todo el cuerpo. Una figura blanca comenzó a caminar a donde ellos, era Axl… en aquella armadura que aun para sus compañeros era desconocida… al menos en esos colores, este apunto con sus pistolas a las cabezas de amos… y solo disparo… sin remordimiento…

- (Axl) basta ya… no me hagan ver todas estas cosas, basta… ¿Por qué lo haces?-

- (Payaso) jijijiji… ¿Por qué no hacerlo?... no vez lo mucho que nos estamos divirtiendo todos se divierten todos ríen, todos, TODOS JAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-

- (Axl) Estas LOCO no sé cómo rayos lo haces pero PARA, ya basta de todo esto.-

- (Payaso) juguemos, juguemos, juguemos

El payaso se movía de una forma poco ortodoxa mientras estrellaba su cabeza contra la pared y saltaba de alegría, desesperando más a Axl… él intentó dispararle pero al mirar a este cómo se movía y como reía, solo tuvo energía para correr mientras dejaba caer sus pistolas, el trataba de huir pero el payaso lo persiguió con las manos extendías, solo dejando ver esa siniestra silueta detrás del pelinaranja, de repente una parte de la máscara del oscuro se rompió en la zona de la boca dejando ver una grotesca lengua de 40 cm, larga y afilada, y de esta salía una cantidad asquerosa de saliva, la risa se intensificaba y el oscuro cada vez se parecía más a un demonio.

Axl no sabía qué hacer, esa cosa parecía indestructible… aunque fuese todo una ilusión ¿Qué debía hacer? Enfrentarle parecía entrar a la boca del lobo, pero huir tampoco era una opción, entraba de habitación en habitación, y en todas ellas solo se encontraba con ese demonio tratando de alcanzarlo, con esas manos tapadas por la camisa de fuerza, la risa se escuchaba por todas partes y la desesperación aumentaba cada vez más, un paso falso fue lo que marco el final, ya que Axl cayo unas escaleras quedando algo aturdido por los múltiples golpes, y con gran trabajo pudo pararse, después de todo fue una caída de por lo menos 2 pisos, este recargo su espalda contra la pared… esperaba su final, ya no quería seguir viviendo en ese pánico… cuando de repente de la misma pared se destrozó y salieron esas asquerosas manos manchadas de sangre, tomando el cuerpo del cazador en un abrazo, la sorpresa fue demasiada y solo grito: ¡¿POR QUÉ?! … …

Y en una voz baja y desquiciada respondió el payaso...

- porque eres mi nuevo juguete… los demás… se rompieron.-

El cuerpo de Axl se paralizo de miedo y cerró sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas y al abrirlos…

- (Zero) Axl… muévete tenemos una misión.-

- (X) te he dicho que pongas más atención en los entrenamientos Axl… Zero te noqueo de un solo golpe.-

- (Axl)… … … no… no puede ser… -

- (Zero) pero así es, así que muévete.-

- (Axl) no espera… ¡¿Qué hay del payaso?! ¡¿Qué paso con todo?!-

- (Zero) ¿payaso? Axl… ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

- (Axl) N… no importa… solo… solo fue un mal sueño… jeje… ¿Cuál era la misión?

- (X) te contamos en el camino… ahora toma tú "ride chaser" y vámonos.-

Emprendieron camino, ya había oscurecido, Axl recordaba que el entrenamiento había sido en la tarde… y no creía haber quedado inconsciente tanto tiempo como para que ya halla anochecido, los tres cazadores llegaron al lugar de la misión, solo era un reconocimiento de una bodega abandonada que podía tener explosivos muy peligrosos, a algunos metros de la entrada se encontraba aquella perturbadora silueta, era el "payaso" Axl que se aproximaba con sus compañeros cayó de espaldas totalmente asustado y apunto con el índice, sus compañeros miraron a donde este apunto y le respondieron: tranquilo, hay no hay nada.

Era imposible… ¿acaso Axl había quedado loco? ¿Qué significaba todo esto? A los costados del pelinaranja pasaban varios niños con la misma mascara todos saltando y jugando diciendo "nuestro nuevo juguete"

Mientras tanto en el instituto mental "Mental Health" uno de los soldados se acercó a una doctora para hablar sobre el paciente número 13.

- (Dra.) ¿Por qué está aquí? Bueno… además de lo obvio… él creó un chip que puede pasar en cuerpo en cuerpo infectando a las personas y Reploid, altera los 5 sentidos, los pocos sobrevivientes de este chip dicen que él los llamaba "juguetes" y los torturaba mentalmente… muchos de ellos se suicidaron y los que no… bueno… no hablemos de eso… -

- (soldado) espere… ¿quiere decir que ese chip puede controlar a más de uno a la vez?

- (Dra.) eso dicen… pero su laboratorio fue destruido eliminando todas sus investigaciones por motivos de seguridad.-

En ese momento otro doctor entró desesperado diciendo que el paciente número 13, estaba desaparecido, puesto que quien estaba en su lugar era un rehén, con la boca tapada, inconsciente y una máscara falsa, la doctora preocupada fue a donde le dijeron que estaba el rehén y le pregunto ¿Qué había pasado? A lo cual este respondió: él… él solo dijo que jugaría con un "soldadito blanco"

Axl estaba siendo abrazado por la espalda por el payaso mientras que Zero y X ya se encontraban en sus posiciones adecuadas.

- (payaso) créelo… soy de carne y hueso… quiero jugar más contigo y tus amiguitos… fue fácil repararlos y ponerlos en línea una vez que los mataste… jejeje… ¿no entiendes verdad?... quien entro a sus sistemas fui yo… quien puso a todos contra todos fui yo… quien te manipulo para matarlos… fui yo… ¿Cómo?... ¿sabías que nuestro hospital también provee de algunos medicamentos a tus instalaciones? Tranquilo… ellos ya están infectados… ellos jamás me verán… y si les cuentas algo… solo haré que los mates otra vez… así… que recuérdame… cada vez que veas esta misma luna… -

* * *

**DERECHOS RESERVADOS.**

**ROCKMANATION SOLO COMPARTE LA HISTORIA, NO ES DUEÑO DE LA MISMA.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


End file.
